The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to display systems, and more particularly, to weather radar display systems for aircrafts.
Weather radar systems may be used to alert operators of vehicles, such as an aircraft pilot, of weather hazards in areas near the vehicle, in areas along the vehicle's intended route, at the vehicle's intended final destination, and so on. However, weather radar systems are typically limited by a maximum range that the radar system is able to accurately scan. For example, a weather radar system onboard an aircraft may be able to detect turbulence up to 40 nautical miles (nm) away, vertical weather up to 100 nm away. Weather radar systems, including those onboard an aircraft, may receive supplemental data from external sources to supplement the information captured by the onboard weather radar system, but transferring the supplemental data typically requires high-bandwidth datalinks that are generally expensive and not always available.